Forbidden Love
by Kirito Nagasaki
Summary: Will a love of two different species really be accepted? Or will everything fall apart? Contains WolfxFox and FalcoxPanther. Also more once I think that far ahead. Also contains lots of yaoi so if you don't like then read something else.
1. Chemistry

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox.

* * *

_**Chapter One, Chemistry**_

Fox woke up to the sound of an alarm. He then swiftly got dressed and excited his room running toward the bridge of the GreatFox. There he met up with Flaco, Slippy, and Peppy who still all looked very tired. As they moved in closer General Pepper appeared on the screen with a mission for them it was nothing just a bit of simple recon so they didn't really have to worry much. The team set off on the mission ready to get things done as soon as possible when about halfway through StarWolf shows up to cause trouble.

"So Fox, long time no see" wolf growled as he closed in on fox's airwing.

"Hmmph well if it isn't the last person I ever wanted to see again, how's that eye of yours wolf?" Fox replied.

"Damn you Fox i'll make you pay for that with your life."

Fox laughed and said, "I'd love to see you try. Everyone all range mode lets take these guys out and go home, no need to waste to much time on them."

"Hmmph you said it Fox", Falco began to speak "lets kill these guys off quickly" as he engaged Panther while Slippy and Peppy engaged Leon.

"Where is your other member?" Fox asked smugly.

Wolf growled, "he doesn't matter, never has, now shut up and die Fox."

The two ships danced around each other looking for the final shot to take down the other when suddenly a shock wave hit the ships making them crash on a nearby planet.

Fox quickly jumped out of his spaceship and got ready to go hand to hand with wolf who wasted no time exciting his craft. The two dashed for each other throwing punch after punch moving further into a desert type area before long the two realized that in their skirmish they had gotten separated from their ships and were alone with each other and no coms.

"Damn you Fox." Wolf snarled, "now we are lost thanks to your arrogance."

"Whaaaaa?" fox replied. "I was minding my business until you and your team of losers showed up and attacked us."

"Well if you hadn't been so lost in fighting with me we wouldn't be lost right now" Wolf argued.

Fox stared at wolf and then laughed as that was the only response he could think of at the time. "Well there's no point in arguing now we might as well set up a camp for the night, it looks like we are stuck here for a while."

"Hmmph guess your right." Wolf agreed.

The two searched for a while until they found a nearby cave. Neither Wolf or Fox were able to sleep knowing that their mortal enemy was right in front of them. So instead they sat there starring each other down when suddenly Fox felt a chill and shivered slightly.

"You okay fox?" Wolf asked.

"Huh?" Fox was shocked by the question. "Hmph, yeah I'm fine, you okay not freezing to death not that that would be a problem for me. With you gone my team could get missions done with less annoyance."

Wolf growled, "damn you, last time I show a bit of concern for your well being."

Fox chuckled softly. "Thanks Wolf glad to see you aren't completely evil."

Wolf laughed then paused to think a bit. "How much do you actually know about me Fox?"

Fox paused at the question. "What exactly do you mean Wolf?"

Wolf was looking at the small puddle in the cave staring at his reflection. "I mean what do you actually know about me?"

Fox gave the question some thought. "Well~ your evil, you like to cause trouble especially for me and my team, you aren't a very nice person and you hate my existence."

Wolf gave it a moment and the mumbled to himself. "So you really don't know me at all, huh pup?"

Fox was watching Wolf and noticed the look on his face. He looked sad, but not evil at all. And his one eye had begin to shine a bit. A beautiful purple glow.

Wolf looked up to notice fox starring at him. "What are you looking at!?" Wolf asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" Fox was unaware that he was staring at wolf as he turned away at the realization.

"You know Fox, people aren't always how they seem. You can't really judge a person based on what you see, not all the time."

Fox was confused by this sudden change in behavior. "Hmph going all soft are you Wolf?" Fox joked.

Wolf gave Fox an evil glare and moved to attack but halted halfway through as the light from the flame reflected in Fox's emerald eyes. Wolf stared into the vulpine's eyes losing himself. He came to as he Fox's voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Wolf. Are you gonna just stand there looking stupid, or are we gonna fight?" Fox was in position to block Wolf's strike and return one of his own, but was shocked when Wolf went back to sit down.

"Fox" Wolf looked to the ground. "We have a lot of chemistry you and I."

Fox nodded in agreement. "Yeah our teams have been meeting in combat for quite a while now. Also we have saved each other quite a few times during the Lylat war. I've actually gotten use to our rivalry, I enjoy it."

"As do I", Wolf lifted his head smiling. "So with this being said, why is it we still only know so little about each other? We fight but yet we don't take anything with us but battle scars, no lesson about the other team or anything."

"Hmmmm" Fox let the thought sit in his head for a few minutes. "Hey Wolf, why all of this all of a sudden?"

Wolf looked away to avoid eye contact. "Nothing forget I said anything. You worthless piece of garbage."

Fox slowly stood up and launched his attack on Wolf connecting with the lupine's face sending him back. Wolf regained his balance and struck back hitting Fox in the muzzle and sending him back a little. They began to fight again this time ending in them both collapsing. Tired out and sitting closer to the fire due to the cold of the night. Finally they both fell asleep curled up into one ball or reddish orange fur and one ball of grayish white fur. When they awoke in the morning they jumped at the sight of the other until they remembered they were stranded together. They began to talk more explaining things about their pasts, and past missions and things after past battles they had making the time fly by and bonding and sharing laughs as if they were best friends and not enemies anymore, when finally they heard the sound of aircrafts and surly it was their team members.

As they all parted ways Wolf looked to Fox. "Watch your back McCloud, cause I'll be coming for ya soon."

Fox smiled. "I'll be waiting ready to blast you out of the sky." Fox began to make a sound similar to that of an aircraft crashing.

"Hmmph we'll see." Wolf growled as he entered The Wolfen. Wolf smiled at the vulpine.

Fox got in Falco's airwing and they set off for the GreatFox. The fly back was silent and akward. Once he was back Fox decided to go and report the mission a success to General Pepper to put his mind at ease. After wards he planned to go home and sleep.

(Meanwhile at Sargasso.) Wolf lay on his bed in deep thought. 'Why didn't you tell him how you feel about him?' "Grrrrr" Wolf growled at his thought. 'Because he probably doesn't feel the same i'm sure of it. I have to try though, the worst that can happen is that he rejects me.' "But even so I have to try, I think I love him."

Wolf got up showered and got in his Wolfen and left for Fox's house determined to get these feelings off his chest and lay it all out for Fox to either except or walk away from either way he felt he had to try something.

(Back on the GreatFox.) Fox had showered and was calling General Pepper to report. After he was done Fox and Falco had a short walk to talk about what happened on the planet but it was a short walk because soon after they started Falco got a call and had to leave. Fox finally decided it was time to go home.

* * *

So yeah for anyone reading sorry about being so bad at this. Its my first ever attempt and just wanted to see how I could do. Feel free to mention any problems or anything you like in the reviews.


	2. Secret Encounter

**_Chapter 2, Secret Encounter_**

Fox got into his Airwing and set a course for home expecting to relax. When he arrived home he saw Wolf standing out side his door. Immediately he rushed at wolf and launched a punch towards him. Wolf blocked and launched a kick. Fox dodged and launched a series of kicks knocking wolf off balance fox then elbowed wolf in the gut and knocked him down.

"Looks like I win this round Wolf. Why are you here anyways? Come to cause me more problems then I've already had to deal with?"

"No, I..."

Fox paused.

"Actually I came to tell you something Fox."

"Well then spit it out Wolf."

"Well Fox, its been 5 years we've been battling, going back and forth trying to kill each other, and in that time I have starting feeling this strange thing inside me."

Fox gave Wolf a confused look. "What type of feeling exactly are you talking about?"

Wolf struggled to find the words. "Well how do you tell your mortal enemy that you love them?"

"Whaaaaat!?" Fox answered in shock. "You mean, you can't be telling me that you... no... Wolf that isn't right, its wrong for you to feel that way about me."

Wolf shot Fox an evil glare. "Oh? Why is it so wrong McCloud?"

Fox stood speechless.

"You can't tell me that after all this time, you don't feel even a little bit of emotion for me. I could hear it in your voice as we talked."

Fox checks to make sure no on else is around. "Wolf its not okay for 2 men to love each other its wrong and no, I don't feel any emotions for you. You are my rival and I respect you as such nothing more." Fox knew he was lying, he had been fighting back similar emotions but felt that him being interested in Wolf was wrong.

Wolf pulled out his blaster as if to shoot Fox as Fox quickly pulls out his own. Wolf then dropped his to the ground and gets into a fighting stance.

"Fox if you choose to ignore your heart then i'll beat some sense into you."

Fox and wolf clashed going blow for blow blocking then reacting not one of them landing a single punch on the other. They soon stopped and began to talk more.

"Fox, all those times we were locked in combat, all those dogfights we've had even the fight we are having now. Yet never once did we finish each other off."

Fox shot Wolf a glare. "That matters why exactly?" Fox seemed unmoved by Wolf's words.

"You still choose not to act on what you feel, huh pup?

Fox stalled for a second at Wolf's soft toned voice. In that split second Wolf saw his chance. Fox's guard was down. Wolf began to make his move before Fox could react. Wolf grabbed Fox and pulled him closer so that their muzzles met in a kiss. Fox was caught off guard and struggled with his emotions inside enjoying the kiss but, then pulling away to escape.

"Wolf!" Fox growled. "You can't do this its wrong and, I... I..." Fox tried to force the words out. "I don't like it. Leave Wolf, I don't feel like putting up with you right now." Fox was obviously fighting back tears.

Wolf smiled. "You can't escape the feelings Fox no matter how hard you try. I've been trying to find out why I feel this way for the last 5 years and yet, these feelings only grew stronger." Wolf looked into Fox's eyes. "**I LOVE YOU FOX JAMES MCCLOUD!**"

Fox gasped at what had escaped Wolf's mouth. He began to think deeply about Wolf's words, the actions he was demonstrating, the fact that they had always been together in some way. He knew that he to was feeling something between him and Wolf. But was it meant to be? Could this really be why he had always felt so drawn to Wolf?

"Wolf, I..."

Fox tried to gather the words when he was suddenly swept off his feet. Wolf had picked Fox up holding him in his arms and was carrying him into the house. As he smelled the sent of male coming from Wolf's chest Fox began to stop thinking feeling a rush of emotions and pleasure. He quickly regained himself and jumped out of Wolf's arms.

"What do you think your doing?" Fox growled, "I told you to leave!"

Wolf interrupted, "we both know you don't mean that" Wolf shut and locked the door and the windows and began to undress himself.

Fox watched in shock as the lupine undressed in front of him. He wanted to see more but yet hated the fact he was enjoying this. After Wolf finished undressing he looked into Fox's eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful McCloud."

Fox blushed

"Its your turn to undress now, or shall I do it for you?" Wolf gave Fox a seductive smile.

Fox still couldn't believe what was actually happening, his mortal enemy was telling him he loved him and was in his house naked trying to undress him. "Wolf, are you serious about loving me?"

Wolf looked at the vulpine. He bore a sad expression on his muzzle.

"Of course pup. I love you with all my heart Wolf said softly. And I just wanna share all I have with you."

Wolf walked towards Fox slowly while he noticed Fox was still shaken up and began to undress him.

Fox allowed the bigger male to take his clothes and scatter them on the floor. Wolf then picked Fox up and carried him to the bedroom. Wolf laid Fox on the bed and sat in front of him with a smile.

"Your such a sexy fox." Wolf said in a deep seductive voice. "Don't be scared I don't bite... much." Wolf then shifted closer to the vulpine and bent down slowly.

Fox was about to move away but was immobilized when Wolf placed his muzzle on Fox's sheath. Fox let out a soft moan giving Wolf all the okay he needed to lick Fox's shaft exposing Fox's cock. Wolf then nuzzled a little at Fox's ear and neck then licked his nipples to get Fox aroused hoping to take things further.

"You know you like the way this feels Fox." Wolf said in a seductive tone.

It was true Fox was loving the feeling he was getting from Wolf licking his foxhood and he didn't want Wolf to stop. Wolf could sense that Fox wanted more so he took the vulpine's member into his maw making Fox moan loudly. Few seconds later Fox was fully aroused and no longer fighting his emotions.

Wolf started to suck off his Fox and loved the way it felt. Making fox happy made Wolf happy as his own length reached full hardness. Wolf pushed Fox down on the bed. "Fox... I want you to be mine forever."

Fox was stunned by the words he heard but he knew what he wanted. "Wolf, I... I... love.. you. If your asking me to be your boyfriend then the answer is yes."

Once Wolf heard that he began to cry a little as he began to pump Fox. Fox felt extreme pleasure and moaned in a begging tone asking for more and Wolf wanted only to please his new lover so he began to push at the vulpine's tailhole. Fox moaned passionately as he felt a rush of pleasure pulse over his body he wanted Wolf to take him all the way. Wolf slowly pushed his way in making sure Fox was enjoying it.

"Damn your big Wolf" Fox moaned

"Want my cum pup?" Wolf asked as sarcastically as he could.

Fox looked at Wolf and frowned. Wolf pushed deeper inside him making Fox gasp and throw his head back onto the bed.

"Don't make those faces pup, or the big bad wolf will have to punish you." Wolf was smiling.

Wolf began to stroke Fox's head softly as he continued to thrust slowly.

Fox began to crave more tongue out he begged, "Fuck me Wolf..." Fox's body asked for more and only made Wolf's thrusts accelerate. Faster and deeper with each thrust Wolf was getting close and Fox was enjoying himself.

Wolf looked into his lovers eyes. "You ready for me to finish pup?"

Fox nodded fully submitting to lupine as Wolf pulled back slowly and went in as far as he could. Fox let out a loud moan of extreme pleasure as Wolf released his seed into his vulpine.

Fox felt Wolf's cock pulse inside him giving him even more pleasure as the last of Wolf's load filled him.

"You like that foxy" Wolf said stammering.

"I loved it Wuff.."

Wolf glared at Fox at the sound of the pet name. "Now its your turn to cum pup." Wolf mounted Fox's cock letting it slip inside him slowly. "Damn Fox.." Wolf winced at the feel of the large cock slipping in his tight rear.

Fox was still unable to move. Wolf had taken him, and now he was riding his cock. Fox was so aroused he couldn't think.

"Feel good my dear foxy?"

"Absolutely my sexy puppy."

Wolf began to raise and lower himself at a steady pace pushing it deeper within the lupine. Wolf gave Fox an evil glare as he got close to his lovers face an demanded, "**FUCK ME!**"

Fox pushed deep and Wolf howled loving the feeling of Fox's member inside him. It was then that Fox turned Wolf on his stomach and began to pump. Fox thrusted faster and faster getting deeper inside Wolf making Wolf scream Fox's name out of pleasure.

"Damn fox!" Wolf was loving this feeling as Fox begin to lose speed. "Don't stop pup" Wolf begged.

Fox's tone became dominate. "Are you gonna be a good puppy?" He asked with a smile as he thrusted.

"Yes sir" Wolf answered fully submitting to Fox. Wolf was in complete ecstasy.

Fox was nearing his climax and wanted to give Wolf that feeling that Wolf gave him at the end. "You ready puppy?"

"Yes." Wolf moaned. "Gimme Gimme."

Fox pulled out slowly and thrusted and deep as he could making Wolf howl he then did it several more time before filling Wolf with his vulpine seed. Wolf felt Fox pulse inside him and pick up speed again.

"Damn pup, not finished with me yet I see" Wolf was trying to lift himself a bit but Fox pounded him back down.

"Don't try to get away now Wolf. I'm gonna fuck you senseless."

Wolf was shocked by this dominate side Fox was showing but he loved it. Fox gave Wolf all the love he could have needed plus more as he came inside Wolf again sending a massive wave of extreme pleasure over Wolf.

After the second time Fox collapsed onto the bed.

Wolf turned to lay beside Fox as they both lay there in Fox's bed naked. "Fuck fox, you sure know how to tire a guy out." Wolf smiled at his lover.

Fox smiled, "well thanks to you I have someone I feel I can spend the rest of my life with."

The 2 shared a passionate kiss as Wolf lay on Fox's chest. The 2 cuddled until they fell asleep.

The next day Fox awoke felling something wet on his foxhood he lifted his head to find wolf working at his length with his tongue Wolf smiled as Fox awakened.

"Morning sexy." fox said with a calming smile.

"Morning pup." Wolf continued to work Fox's member. "Ready for some morning sex love?" Wolf asked knowing Fox was sure to say yes.

"Of course" Fox turned his body so that Wolf's hardened cock was at his muzzle.

"69 huh?" Wolf grinned as Fox started to work Wolf's meat in his paw.

"I want your cum Wolf." Fox said submissively.

"And i want yours pup."

The 2 began to suck each other off loving the feeling of the other male's muzzle working their member. They continued this for a while moaning and pleasuring their mate while feeling themselves close to the climax but not wanting to let it all go yet. Wolf began to lick Fox's balls as to try to make the vulpine cum first Fox was trying hard to hold it back but he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly Fox felt Wolf's pulse, he knew he was close and he began to work harder to make Wolf cum first. It became a game for the two lovers. As they were both about to release into the others muzzle there was a knock at the door making them both jump out of bed.

So this is probably just as bad as i thought it would turn out. Still its a work in progress or something like that.


	3. My Enemy or My Soul-mate?

Forbidden love

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox

* * *

Chapter 3, My Enemy or My Soul-mate

Fox got dressed and went to the door. He looked out the window to see Falco standing there. He opened the door slowly making sure the scattered clothes both his and wolf's were not visible to avoid any suspicion from the bird. He then opened the door fully smiling and greeting his friend.

"Hey Falco, how is you day going so far?" Fox began to chuckle nervously. Falco just stood and examined the vulpine wondering what was up with this unusual behavior. Fox quickly noticed the look he was getting from the bird. It was the look he was trying to avoid. Just then there was a low growl that came from upstairs that startled Falco. After hearing that the bird began to speak.

"So... Rough night ay Fox?" The bird asked smiling at his leader. "So who is she? I bet she's some hot vixen with-" He paused as he noticed the look on Fox's face. "Oh I see, so then is HE some sexy lupine then?" Falco asked playfully. Fox still stood there face hooked to the ground.

"What's wrong Fox?" Falco became concerned by the look on his leaders face. "Hmph guess you don't wanna talk about it right now huh?" Just then Falco noticed a dark mercenary jacket on the arm of Fox's couch. "Oh he is a mercenary t..." Falco paused realizing he recognized the jacket belonging to none other then Wolf O'Donnell.

Falco's smile became a cold stare as he fixed his eyes on fox who was still looking at the ground. " You got to be friking kidding me", Falco said with a hint of hatred and anger in his voice. His words caught Fox's attention as the vulpine traced Falco's eyes to end up staring at Wolf's jacket.

Fox turned to Falco who was about to speak when suddenly his com buzzed, picking it up and reading it the text said "Your yelling won't help, be more considerate" Falco's expression changed as he calmly looked at fox and rolled his eyes.

"Fox how could you sleep with that criminal? Don't you know what he's done over the years. Or have you forgotten who has been trying to kill not only you, but all your friends as well?"

Fox was then thinking about what Falco had said. He knew that all these things about Wolf were true but he didn't think much before responding. "Wolf has changed, I don't know how but I can feel it." Falco looked with hate in his eyes once again.

"Just because he saved you life a few times doesn't mean he has changed, it just means he wants the chance to finish you off himself. And what better way then to gain your trust and break your defenses then torture you?"

Fox gasped, he hadn't thought about that but there was truth behind Falco's words. While it was very true that that could have been a possibility. Fox began to stare at the ground again lost in thought. Falco stared at Fox realizing that the conversation was bothering Fox.

"Hey i'm sorry Fox" he said trying to mask the hatred in his tone. " If you believe that he can be trusted then i'll trust you its just..." Falco paused as he saw said lupine walking through the hall upstairs. Wolf didn't notice the bird as he kept walking.

"I just don't want you to get hurt behind all of this Fox."

Fox smiled noticing the concern in his friends voice. "Thanks Falco, I know your just worried about me but I can handle Wolf."

Falco forced a smile. "Guess i'll talk to you later Fox"

"Thanks again for understanding Falco." Falco was the only one on the team who Fox had fully opened up to, so he knew Falco wouldn't tell the others. He simply smiled as he turned away from Fox and waved. Fox waved back as he began to enter the house.

Falco began to walk off as fox closed the door and walked back upstairs. Wolf was waiting there still naked awaiting the vulpine return hoping to finish what they had started. Wolf noticed the look on fox's face and wondered what was wrong with his new lover. As he moved in to embrace him fox pushed wolf away.

"What was that for pup?" Fox sat in silence for a second.

"I think you need to leave wolf, I need sometime to think things through."

Wolf looked at the vulpine in shock as to this sudden change. He then looked out the window to see Falco getting into a car and pulling off. Wolf felt the rage build inside of him knowing that it had to be Falco's fault that fox was acting differently.

"What did he say to you?" Wolf snarled, looking at fox with fire in his eyes. Fox stared at the ground looking completely defeated again letting himself get lost in his thoughts. He gave it a minute before responding.

"Wolf, when did you start feeling the way you do about me?" Wolf looked at Fox his eyes glowing as the light from the sun hit his reddish orange fur.

"When I first laid eyes on you pup, every since I first saw you back when I was working for Andross. I use to think about you during missions, after battles, and especially when we were fighting." Wolf seemed to laugh as he remembered flashes of him and Fox locked in combat trying to shoot the other canine down.

"Truth is Fox", wolf continued "I have always loved you even back when I use to see you briefly at the academy, I was just never brave enough to approach you fearing that you would reject me.

Fox smiled hearing wolf say that he feared something then he gave Wolf a smug look.

"What's that look for McCloud, don't think that just because I love you I won't beat the living daylights out of you." Wolf smiled at the vulpine.

"Don't try to act tough with me Wolf, i'm not afraid of you." Fox said grinning, as he leaned in to kiss Wolf. Suddenly Falco's words hit Fox and he pulled back just before his muzzle met Wolf's. Wolf looked disappointing in what was happening.

Wolf then got off the bed and got dressed. He looked at the vulpine one last time before walking down the steps and out the door. Fox watched through the window as Wolf slowly walked to his Wolfen with his head sunken. He felt horrible for asking wolf to leave but he needed to think, and having Wolf around wasn't helping him to think so it was best he left. But even knowing this Fox felt the guilt swell up inside as tears fell from his eyes. Watching Wolf go was something Fox didn't want to experience.

Wolf went to a nearby bar to get some drinks and cool off. He was still extremely pissed off at Falco for whatever he had said to Fox that made him act differently. Wolf had it in his mind to find the bird and beat him senseless but he quickly killed that thought because he knew if he hurt his lovers friend Fox was sure to be pissed with him. He might even break up with him. Wolf sat quietly in the corner at the bar having had 4 drinks in the past ten minutes. Finally he decided to just return to Sargasso he wanted to just go and rest and think about somethings.

Fox was still at home sitting on his bed lost in his thoughts, he was thinking about the Lylat War and how Wolf was always in the way of him completing a mission. How Wolf worked for Andross and cost so many people their lives. He also acknowledged that Wolf had a criminal record and what a long list it was. With all these things hitting him at once Fox began to slowly remember why he hated wolf in the first place, but just then Fox felt a sudden warmth on his back that reminded him of Wolf's warm soft fur and his soft muzzle and with that Fox forgot what he was previously thinking about.

He sat there for hours thinking about how and why this was happening. Fox was over-thinking the whole thing and was giving himself a headache. He finally looked at the time, "Its five o'clock already" he said sighing then he looked on the floor to find an eye patch laying there. Fox picked it and and rushed to find his com to tell Wolf he had left it. Suddenly Fox realized he didn't know Wolf's number. Fox sat back on his bed in defeat.

"If I don't know Wolf's number, how can I get in touch with him to tell him to come back?" Fox sat there for a while hanging his head, he was so quick to tell Wolf to leave and now he didn't have a way to get in touch with him. He then laid down on his bed and began thinking more about the situation he was in as he began to cry himself to sleep.

Wolf was half way to his destination when suddenly his com buzzed. He look at it not recognizing the number he answered it after it had buzzed twice.

"Ummm, hello?"

"Ahhh just the mutt I wanted to talk to." The voice said with a hint of hatred.

Wolf sat silent for a while trying to make out the voice when suddenly in a rage he yelled, "FALCO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO FOX EARLIER!?"

Falco was silent for a moment the he began to speak.

"I told Fox that I don't trust you and that he should be careful around you, not that you can blame me for not trusting you."

"Oh... How so, what have I..." Wolf paused as the question he was about to ask had multiple answers giving good reason for the hatred the bird felt towards him.

"You wanna finish that sentence?" Falco asked sarcastically. "I can tell you so many reasons why I don't trust you, but that's not really why I called you" Falco's voice became calm.

Wolf halted the insult he was about to let slip and instead he said, "so then why did you call, and how'd you even get my number?"

"Well the reason I called was to partially tell you that I don't trust you but also to say that you better take good care of Fox"

Wolf gasped at the command. "You mean you..." Wolf paused not knowing how to word it.

"I can't say I fully agree with it but as long as Fox is happy and safe, then that's all that matters. As for how I got your number I saw Panther earlier and we shared a few drinks."

Wolf's face twitched "Heh you and Panther huh, whats going on with that?" Wolf laughed softly.

"Huh what are you..." Falco paused and realized what Wolf was implying. "You think that's funny mutt?" Falco said this time without hostility in his voice and laughed a little.

Falco was about to hang up when Wolf realized he hadn't got Fox's number. "Hey bird, you have pup's number?"

Falco was surprised by Wolf's question. "Yeah i'll send it to you in a sec."

"Thanks and I promise i'll be gentle with him", wolf said grinning evilly.

"Okay but if you hurt him in any way, i'll kill you."

It was an empty threat and Wolf wasn't phased by it but still he acknowledged it and then hung up. Just as he had promised Falco sent Fox's number with a message saying [Be warned]. Wolf smiled and saved both Falco's and Fox's numbers.

Wolf turned his Wolfen around and started to head to Fox's house. The time was 7:30, by now fox had gotten up showered eaten dinner and brushed his teeth. He went outside and got is his pool and sat there staring at the stars when suddenly a chill went up his spine. He jumped out of the pool and went to the front of his house to find his rival was standing there with and evil grin on his face. Wolf saw fox standing in ready position and began to charge at him.

They threw punches trying to knock the other off balance and finish them off. Wolf kicked and Fox blocked it and brought his elbow to meet Wolf's face. Wolf then grabbed Fox's arm and threw him. Fox landed on his back and rolled he got back up and charged back towards Wolf. Wolf punched at Fox and missed Fox saw the opening and spinning back kicked Wolf knocking him down.

Wolf rubbed his face feeling the sting of the kick. He then pulled out his blaster and fired 6 times at Fox, Fox dogged and punched Wolf in his face making him turn his head sightly he then kicked Wolf in the gut and then elbowed him in the head. Fox stood triumphantly over the lupine smiling as he looked into the eyes of the bigger male.

He looked at the eye that was usually covered by an eye patch there was a scar but no real damage to the canine's eye. Fox let his guard down for a second and Wolf kicked Fox's foot knocking him off balance he then punched Fox it the muzzle and tackled him pinning him to the ground. Fox tried to push the heavy male off of him he was able to get from under Wolf twice before Wolf pinned him again and mounted him to stop him from moving.

He then pulled his blasted from his holster and pointed it straight at Fox's head. Fox kept trying to get lose but wasn't able to move much due to the weight on top of him.

"You ready to die now?" Wolf said with the same evil grin.

"You will never get away with it Wolf." Fox barked. Fox got one paw free and tried to grab the blaster.

"Can't let you do that StarFox." Wolf's said with a smile.

Fox looked at Wolf lost for a second, and then started to laugh. "Wolf, you have got to be kidding me, that's your choice of words."

Wolf looked into the vulpine's eyes as the light from the moon hit reflecting in his emerald eyes. "Gods, your sexy" Wolf said with a sigh.

He slowly got off of Fox and helped him up. Soon the two were standing starring into each others eyes holding hands. They then leaned in and shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight. The locked there muzzles together exploring each others bodies with their paws when Fox realized they were still outside. Fox checked but no-one was around.

"Shouldn't we move this somewhere more private", Fox said looking towards his house.

"What ever you say pup." Wolf was smiling as his tail wagged playfully. They joined hands and walked in the house quickly losing their cloths and making their way to Fox's bed. They began making out both fighting for tongue dominance when suddenly Wolf puled away.

"What's wrong puppy?" Fox was worried he had done something wrong.

"Nothing, I... I talked to Falco earlier."

Fox Looked to the ground as all of Falco's warnings came back to his mind.

"You have some loyal friends, ya know?"

Fox looked up into Wolf's purple eyes, Wolf was smiling. Fox's tail began to wag as he licked Wolf's muzzle. "And i'm about to have a committed boyfriend" Fox said smiling Wolf looked into the eyes of his old rival and lost himself in them.

He grabbed Fox pulling him into a deep kiss both again fighting for tongue dominance until Wolf pushed Fox down onto his back and now hovered over him.

"You ready pup?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Wolf shook his head and begin to push at Fox making the vulpine moan softly, he then pulled away and went to the end of the raised his head and looked at Wolf sitting there smiling.

Fox gave Wolf a glare and growled a bit, "stop teasing me Wolf", the growl became more of a whimper as Fox reached his arms out for Wolf who sat there smiling. Wolf's tail began to wag as he approached Fox.

"So you want it or not?" Fox made a whimpering sound begging Wolf to continue. Wolf smiled and began to enter his mate.

* * *

So yeah there's chapter 3. I hope this is isn't as bad as I feel its turning out to be. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	4. A Date?

Forbidden Love

A/N: I have been busy with my military training and i'm trying to get as much done before I leave so updates may take some time.

Also s/o to **Robin-1992**. thank you for the help and the reviews. And thanks to anyone else who actually takes time to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not the StarFox

Chapter 4, A Date?

* * *

The next morning was fairly slow. Fox and Wolf had slept in because it was the weekend and neither of them had any plans for the day. Fox sat at the end of the bed wearing a pair of black boxers watching tv. Wolf who was still naked was downstairs eating a bowl of cereal. After the show went off Fox laid back on his bed and muted the tv. He stared up to the ceiling and began thinking about his relationship with Wolf.

'Its been two days and so far all we've done is fight and have sex. I think we should.'

Fox's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of small footsteps at his bedroom door. He stared for a moment not sure how he should react to what he was sure was Wolf trying to sneak up on him. After giving it a moment of thought Fox smiled and went to the other end of the bed and bent over as if to get something on the floor. Wolf peaked into the door to see the vulpine bending over the bed. He instantly felt a tingling as his member began to grow slowly. Wolf stared with his tongue out he looked like a dog in heat. He slowly crept closer to his prey waiting to pounce. Wolf got closer...closer...closer. He was now at the end of the bed reaching for Fox's legs. In his mind it was gonna be as easy as... 1) grab his legs and pull him back... 2) rip off his boxers... 3) enter the vulpine. Wolf paws got halfway to Fox.

"So Wolf, trying to sneak up on me huh?" Fox turned around smiling. "You really thought I didn't hear you there." Wolf didn't realize that he was breathing harder then he had thought.

"So you wish to deny me playtime pup?" Wolf's grin was one of a predator that had cornered its prey.

"We should do something together Wolf. Don't you wanna go out or something? We can't have sex all the time."

"Why not?" Wolf joked

"I don't know, we just need to get to know each other. Spend time doing that mushy stuff couples do. Or something."

Wolf stared into the vulpine's eyes. His big beautiful emerald eyes. " You know pup, you started this."

Fox stared at Wolf a moment before responding. "How so? I don't recall me doing anything to get you hard." Fox looked down to see Wolf was getting close to full hardness.

"Oh, you don't recall bending over knowing I was at the door." Wolf retorted sarcastically.

Fox gasped, Wolf was right. Fax had unintentionally turned Wolf on. Fox grabbed Wolf and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Wolf pushed more into the kiss. He reached again for Fox's legs and pulled then making the fox lay down on his back. Wolf got on the bed and positioned himself to where he was in between Fox's legs towering over him. He looked down at the smaller male his fine toned muscles. "Damn your a sexy fox." Wolf leaned down and kissed Fox. The two laid on the bed for a while locked in an intense make-out session. Fox then pulled away and got out of the bed.

"So Wolf, wanna go out on our first date tonight?" Fox's tent was clearly showing as the head was peaking out of his boxers.

"What do you have in mind pup?" Wolf was a little disappointed that Fox had gotten off the bed.

"Well lets go out to eat or to a movie or something. A walk in the park even. I don't care as long as we are together." Fox shyly smiled at Wolf. He could tell the lupine was a bit upset by him leaving the bed.

"Sure thing. Whatever you wanna do i'm game. Just as long as you don't pick something to sappy." Wolf smiled bigger at Fox.

Fox's tail wagged a little. "Thanks Wolf. Now as a reward." Fox moved quickly towards the bed pushing Wolf onto his back. "I'm on top today Wolfie." Wolf nodded as he smiled up at his lover. The two met in a long kiss pulling away only long enough to breathe before going at it again. Before long both had reached full hardness and Fox began to push at Wolf's tail hole. Wolf moaned softly licking Fox's muzzle. Fox teased Wolf for a while getting payback for the night before.

After they finished Wolf got dressed and headed to Sargasso to get ready for the date with Fox. Fox laid back on his bed smiling at a spot on the ceiling as he slowly drifted off to sleep. After a short nap Fox got up and went to shower, its was now 19:23 (7:23 p.m) his date with Wolf was in one hour. Walking through his house with only a towel he picked up his PDA and found a certain contact. He pressed the call button and heard the phone ring as he awaited an answer.

* * *

So I know this is really short, but life has been hell. My boyfriend is at training and went through the gas chamber so i'm freaking out because i'll have to do it soon. Not to mention my family is so christian that I can't talk to them about me being in a same sex relationship. Ughhhhh! I have also been reading a lot of other fics and they have been amazing. I strongly recommend you read this amazing story by Robin-1992, Starfox: War for Lylat. Its great.


	5. Forbidden Couple

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: Star Fox I do not own. This Story I do.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update this. Been doing my training and making a name for myself within my unit. This chapter is something I threw together. With that being said it will probably need to be edited.

* * *

Chapter 5, The Forbidden Couple

**Falco's pov**

I walked past several stores on my way home. I looked around noticing all the couples walking through the park holding hands. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.I arrived at my apartment a few miles away from the park to find my door was cracked a bit. I took my blaster out of the holster and pushed the door open slowly. I entered cautiously checking all corners and the door making sure I couldn't be attacked from behind. I closed and locked the door and proceeded to check the windows. *All closed and locked.* I looked towards the kitchen and checked all around.'Still no one.' I went to check the rest of the apartment. I checked the bathroom, the guest room, and basement. Finally I went to check the bedroom, turning on the light I looked around yet still there was no one. I sighed and then laid my weapon down on the bed thinking that 'I' must have left the door cracked. I then started to undress. First taking off my jacket that bore the Star Fox insignia, then moving to lift my shirt over my head slowly. I threw my shirt to the floor but couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around the room and my eyes stopped on the unopened closet door not far from the bed. I immediately grabbed my blaster and moved as quietly as possible towards the door. I threw the door open and brought my blaster up ready, yet still there was nothing. I turned back to the bed and laid my blaster down again. I decided to let it go for now and just go shower.

After a nice long shower I made my way back to the bedroom with nothing but a towel keeping me from nakedness. I began to dry myself before throwing the towel on the table beside the bed. I looked down and saw my blaster had been moved from where I had placed it. Then the lights went out and I was left in almost total darkness. There was a sudden chill running down my spine, I could feel a beasts hot breath on my neck. I tried to turn around but before I was able someone forced me onto my bed face down. I couldn't get a good look at my attacker. I struggled to get free but, the male holding me down was obviously bigger than me. I felt something cold slap around my wrists. I realized I had been handcuffed. The bigger male watched as the I laid there fighting helplessly. He must have found this to be rather amusing. I was trying my hardest to get free but only tired myself out in the process. I kept fighting until I felt a soft wetness working at the lower part of my neck. This caused me to moan softly and the bigger male continued. He released the handcuffs from my hands and continued to lick my neck. I turned my head a bit and saw of the set of beautiful golden eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness staring back at him.

"So baby, how's your day been?"

"Long." I replied getting into a more comfortable position.

The feline began to purr. "So you wanna do that already? I'm just now seeing you for the first time today." He said slyly.

"Don't fuck with me, you know you want it." I demanded.

We stared into each others eyes for a few moments a strange silence between us.

"Hmmm, so... you want it that bad?" The feline said grinning evilly at his prey.

"Hmph, I'm not gonna beg you if that's what you want." He obviously wanted it to.

"Okay. I'll try my best to, 'entertain' you."

* * *

**Author's pov**

With that the bigger male moved in to lick the avian's neck slowly, while working his nipples with each hand. The feline pulled the other into a passionate kiss being the obvious dominant when it came to the situation. His tongue entered the others beak causing the avian to moan softly. They broke the kiss only to breathe before going in for another both deepening the kiss. The feline broke the kiss this time and pushed the bird onto his back. He reached down to play with the others member. It wasn't that big due to his species but it wasn't super small either. He began to lick at it causing the avian to moan and arch is back. He moved began to suck off his lover while his own member began to grow. This continued a few seconds until the feline had reached full hardness.

"Hey babe, you have and condoms?" The feline asked still pawing the other.

"Sorry, forgot to get some. I have lots of lube though. You don't need a condom, we've been together 9 months now. Just go in slow."

"Hmmm."

"Please baby, don't leave me hanging. It's been a long day." Falco begged.

"I don't know, I love you true enough. You sure we're ready for that?"

"KITTY, COME ON." Falco pleaded.

The feline smiled at his lover and nodded in agreement to the request. He reached for the lubricant on the table beside the bed. He lubricated the avian's backside, then did the same to his member. He began to push slowly at the avian's entry point. After a few minutes of this he managed to enter the avian which cause a loud gasp to escape the birds mouth as he felt the sharp pain of the entry. The feline moaned and pulled out slowly then pushed back in harder this time. The bird bit down on a pillow to keep from screaming. After a while of repeating this action the feline got a steady rhythm set as he pumped and pawed his lover.

"Ahhh!" Falco could't hold it in anymore. "AHHH! AHHHHH!"

"Shhhh, birdie, i'm not even close to being done with you yet." The feline began to get more aggressive holding the bird down by his wrist and pounding him into the mattress.

"Dammit, harder." The avian commanded. The feline obeyed and pushed deeper and deeper. "Ahhh, Panther, i'm close." The avian was quickly nearing his climax.

"Awww, come on Falco. Don't cum to quickly now." Panther stopped pawing the bird and pounded harder. He felt his climax approaching as well.

"Don't you dare pull out, you hear me!" The bird tried to sound as commanding as possible.

"MMMMMMMMM, Falco, i'm gonna... ahhh!" Panther pulled back and forced himself in knot and all filling Falco.

Falco bit down on a pillow again trying not to scream, he felt Panther filing him and he released his seed all over the feline's chest. Panther kept going for a few seconds until the last of his climax had subsided. He laid down pulling the avian closer to his chest. They laid on the bed together sucking up all of the others presence. Panther had yet to pull out but the two were already beginning to drift off to sleep. Most would think a love between their species to be unnatural. The world would probably never accept this forbidden love between a avian and a feline. Still they made it work regardless. Would the world accept a love between a vulpine and a lupine? Will their love even last? Or will one sudden change break them?

"Baby, you gonna pull out now?" Falco was lost is his sexual daze.

"Mmmm, no you told me not to dare to do that. Remember?" Panther began to lick the avian's beak.

"You know what I... AHHH!" Panther's cock pulsed making the avian moan. He then pulled out and the two fixed the bed. The cuddled close and began to fall asleep. They shared one more kiss. Before drifting off.

* * *

**Fox pov**

Wolf arrived at my house wearing tight black jeans and a black T-shirt and heavy black boots. He looked so sexy but I wasn't gonna tell him that. Might boost his ego a bit to much. I myself wore white pants and a small white T-shirt with white converses. We stood there a moment checking each other out.

"So pup, you ready to go on this date?" He asked faking an menacing smile.

"Hmph, you'd better behave Wolf, or else." I threatened.

"Or else what? PUP?" Wolf was now standing closer glaring at me.

I smiled innocently back at him as he stood a few inches over me. "Or else i'll have to punish you babe." I replied still smiling.

Wolf stared into my eyes for a while I just stared back into his. He pulled me closer and we met in a kiss.

"You'll get to play with me later pup." He said rubbing me face and muzzle. We walked out the door holding hands. It was weird at first, but after a while I didn't care anymore. We made it to my car and headed off to find a restaurant. Not anything to fancy but just a nice place to eat together. We drove for a few minutes until I spotted a nice looking place. I parked and we got out and walked to the door still holding hands.

"This place look okay to you Wolfie?"

"I don't really care what the place looks like. Just as long as i'm with you that's all that matters." He was smiling at me again.

"Wow, this is different. I'm till not use to this side of you." I was a bit shocked.

"Hmph, well if you prefer I could go back to being my usual hard ass self." Wolf began to glare at me the same way he use to back during our dogfights. Then it hit me again, we were sworn enemies 3 days ago. We tried to kill each other. Or did we? Now that I really think about it, Wolf could have killed me while I was asleep. Or captured me. I could have also done the same, yet the thought never accrued to me to actually hurt him.

"You know, I never actually thought we'd end up this way. I dreamed about it for so long but I never imagined you would return the feelings. Guess my life isn't all bad luck." Wolf's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Me either, I never hated you, but I didn't really l never saw us together. I never even wanted to be with another male." My head dropped and I felt his hand on my back.

"It's fine Fox, all that matters is that your happy. You are happy, right?"

I smiled and looked up at him. "So i'm Fox now?" He looked at me confused for a moment.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms and began to walk ahead of me.

"Yes, i'm happy. Thanks to you." I stood still.

He turned back around to face me the moon making his violet eyes glow. "Good, and i'm happy because your happy."

We went in and were seated immodestly. Being the 'Hero of Lylat' has its perks. We were there for 2 hours after he and I finished eating we sat and talked for a while. Mostly about things pre-Lylat war. Then we finally got up to leave after I payed for our meals. We walked back to the car and headed back to my house. We got back in and settled down sitting in my bedroom still talking now about our teams.

"So are you planning to tell your teammates about us?" I asked.

"Well, Panther and Leon already know I like you. So telling them we're together will not come as much of a surprise. What about you, plan on telling team Star Fox?"

"Peppy is retiring so telling him won't really matter. Falco already knows and we both know how he feels about it. Still i'm sure he'll come around eventually. Slippy is still a kid, he may not understand it but he's a close friend. I'm sure he'll be okay with it. Or at least pretend to be. Krystal I won't even have to tell. She'll pick up on it before I get a chance to even mention it."

"Didn't you and her..."

I cut him off before he could finish, "yeah we dated but it didn't last long. I wasn't really attracted to her the way I thought I was. So we saw each other as more family than an intimate couple. We are still close though."

"Oh, okay then." He was looking around.

"So, if we are a thing now, what will Star Wolf do? I don't want you doing anything illegal and then our teams have to fight again." I waited for his response but I didn't see one coming. "Hey Wolf, what you thinking about over there? Hello, Wolf." He looked completely lost staring at the ground.

"I don't know. We will have to find something." He muttered.

"You could join Star Fox, seven pilots are better than four."

"Hmm, Panther would enjoy that. Being near that vixen and all. Leon though, he hates the bird but we can work around that with time."

"Then it's settled, well it won't be that easy but we will work things out together." I grabbed his hand and held it tightly smiling my eyes piercing his soul.

"You really are beautiful pup. I'm glad I have you all to myself." He move in closer and hugged me tightly.

"So you sleepy yet? Or do I still get to 'PLAY' with you?" I looked Wolf up and down licking my lips.

"Oh, is pup horny now? A little embrace to much for your hormones to handle?"

"Coming from you with your sex drive. I not half as bad as you are." My eyes never left his. We became locked in a bit of a staring contest for dominance.

"Hmph, brave are we. Don't make me angry pup. I just might claim you." He said grinning madly.

"We'll see about that Wolf."

* * *

**Author's pov**

Fox quickly moved in on Wolf in an attempt to pin him to the bed. Wolf backed away quickly moving just before Fox was able to grad him.

"Woah pup, hows bout we get more comfortable first? Be easier to dominate you with less clothing keeping your tailhole covered." Wolf sounded to cocky.

"Ok, but i'll be the one claiming your tailhole tonight babe." Fox gave a soft smile his eyes not leaving the lupine for even a second.

The two undressed taking time to strip slowly for the other. Fox sat on the bed and watched Wolf take off his shirt exposing his broad shoulders and his eight pack as well as all his other finely toned muscles. Fox sat in awe licking around his muzzle. Wolf turned around and started to lose his tight black jeans. he bent over slowly lifting one leg out at a time. Fox felt his erection growing and his heart began to pound faster. Wolf then sat beside the vulpine on the bed.

"Your turn pup. Wow me."

"Well, my muscles aren't as impressive as yours but, i'll do what I can to arouse you." Fox stood up and walk forward a few feet felling Wolf slap his backside.

Fox lifted his shirt slowly over his head flexing his muscles while doing so. Wolf sat and watched his lover strip for him. Fox looked over to the lupine his tail was wagging meaning that Fox was doing something right. He turned around and worked for his pants. Wolf's eyes immediately focused on the vulpine's tight firm ass. Fox lost his pants and turned back to Wolf.

"Nice job, I think i'm fully aroused now. Ready to make you mine."

"Wolf I, Ahhhhh!"

Fox was interrupted by the lupine grabbing him and forcing him face down onto the bed grinding against his backside. Fox could feel Wolf's impressive meat growing against him. He began to struggle and fight to get loose. Fox managed to get free and get on top of Wolf. Fox started scratching behind Wolf's ears causing the lupine's leg to shake madly.

"Does puppy like?" Fox spoke seductively.

"Yes, yes puppy likes." Wolf's voice came out a bit childlike.

Fox stopped for a second causing Wolf to growl lowly at him. Fox took the chance to pin Wolf rendering him motionless. Wolf struggled a bit but the way Fox mounted him kept him in place.

"Looks like I win huh?" Fox tightened his grip on Wolfs wrists.

"Dammit, okay pup. I give I give." Wolf whimpered slightly.

"Good puppy." Fox scratched behind Wolf's ear again getting the same reaction as before. He then slowly removed Wolf's boxers as well as his own and began to grind on his mate. Fox took a while but eventually fully entered the lupine. The moans and commands for more could be heard from the outside though I doubt anyone actually heard them. If they did they wouldn't question the 'Hero of Lylat'. They went for about 2 hours Fox pounding Wolf into the mattress changing positions every so often. Eventually Fox lifted Wolf into the air and continued to pump him causing Wolf to moan extremely loud and command Fox go faster. He couldn't hold Wolf for long but the time he did was long enough. They went back down to the bed Wolf on all fours Fox in position behind him both paws on Wolf's waist. Wolf arched his back and began to lean into the pushes.

"Damn Wolf. I'm about to-"

"Don't quit on me now pup. Keep going, we'll do it at the same time." Wolf commanded

They shifted again moving carefully so Fox wouldn't slip out. Wolf laid on his back legs spread just enough. Fox licked his wolfhood and began to suck him off.

"Pound me pup, as hard as you can. Give me all you've got."

"Okay babe, I won't let you down."

With one passionate kiss Fox firmly grabbed Wolf's hips and began to pound his mate. He went as hard and as fast as he could. Wolf's moans and commands pushing him one. Wolf was fast working on his member feeling his climax closing in.

"Come on pup, i'm close" Wolf stammered a bit.

"Me to baby, just... a... few... more... Ahhhh!"

"Dammit pup!"

Fox leaned down and kissed Wolf. With one final thrust sending all of him inside of Wolf and filling his mate. At the same time Wolf began to cum all over his and Fox's chest but more of his own with Fox's torso rubbing against his member. They stayed like this for a moment neither having the strength to move. Fox was able to pull out before collapsing beside Wolf. They laid beside each other for what seemed to be hours just staring into each others eyes, tongues out, panting, and hearts racing. Once they got the strength to move they kissed again taking in everything.

"That... was... amazing." Wolf panted out still feeling dazed.

"Thanks babe, I aim to please." Fox replied rubbing the hair on the top of Wolf's head. "You ready to shower now?"

"I don't think I can walk right now pup. Legs a bit numb. You did quite a number on me."

"Yeah, i'm sorry." Fox's eyes dropped a bit.

"No need to be. You did great. Best date I've ever been on." Wolf rubbed Fox's head.

Fox smiled at the lupine who smiled back. They kissed once more.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, mind holding me tonight?"

"I would love to babe." Fox got up and turned off the lights. He went to the bathroom and got a towel to clean the cum off of him and his boyfriend. He got to the top of the bed and pulled Wolf into is chest. "I love you Wolf." He kissed the lupine's forehead.

"I love you too Fox." Wolf licked the vulpine's muzzle and buried his muzzle in Fox's chest fur. They laid the cuddling for a while until they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

So yeah hope you all liked it. The idea of Falco and Panther came from a friend of mine who seriously ships them. At first I was thinking FalcoxLeon but after giving it thought I decided that since there was a whole Falco and Katt thing, why not put him with a male feline. Ehh either way its done now. I will try to update within the next 4-5 days. Leaving to go full training soon Wish me luck.


End file.
